Dark and Twisty
by theleploner
Summary: Anna Summers was late to her first day of her surgical internship because of a one night stand with the beautiful blonde named Elsa. So, what happens when the blonde also works at the hospital? (Based off Greys Anatomy, but you don't have to watch the show to understand this.)
1. Meet the Interns

Late. Anna Summers had been late on her first day of work. First day of a surgical internship and she was late. All because she had met some hot blonde chick in some bar. Her name was Elsa, not that it mattered. Anna had shooed her out of the house, insisting that they didn't have to do the thing where they exchanged details and pretended they cared. Elsa was just a one night stand that she would soon forget about.

* * *

"20 interns, and only six are woman," the girl let out a frustrated sigh, and Anna took a second to study her. Average height, steady hands, confident smirk. At first glance, Anna knew that woman would be a surgeon. The way her hazel eyes were sizing up everyone in the room told her that she would kill to get there if she had too. But judging from the way she way she seemed totally at ease in the room, she wouldn't have too. Anna had grown up around surgeons in this very hospital and she could tell that this woman would be a natural. her She shoved a thick text book into her locker and turned to face Anna. "I'm Belle," she said.

"Anna," the red head smiled brightly and adjusted her lab coat.

"So out of six woman I hear one is a model. We're already going to have to fight to be respected, and that isn't going to help her at all." Anna opened her mouth to say something, but shut it when her name was called.

"Azeri, Dawkins, Patzer, Summers, Denn! Samson is at the end off the hall, go!" Belle adjusted her coat and brushed past Anna, into the hallway. Anna quickly followed, and was aware of three other people following behind her. Dr. Samson was The Nazi. A real hard ass, no bullshit, get it done right, kind of doctor. In other words, this was probably going to be hell.

"Is... There is no way she's The Nazi!" Belle hissed to the group following her. They stopped, in the middle of the hallway, and stared at her. Tall, pale, skinny, feminine looking. Even in scrubs they could tell she had curves. It was hard not to, she did have a perfect hourglass figure. Her long hair was tied up in a high ponytail, and her mouth was curved up in a small smile as she spoke with another doctor. There was no way she was The Nazi they had been assigned too.

"I thought the Nazi was a dude," one of the guys said pushing his way forward. A tall guy, with red hair and sideburns. He had a long thin nose, a bright green eyes. High cheekbones, and a jawline that most girls would fall for. Wirey muscles rippled underneath his skin as he moved. There was a determined look on his face, and Anna was sure that he would fight tooth and nail to become a great surgeon.

"I thought The Nazi would be... A Nazi?" the other guy said, as he caught up with the group. He was tall. Anna guessed around six feet although she wasn't sure. This one was muscular in a way that demanded to be noticed. His shirt was pulled tight over his broad shoulders. His blonde hair was swept across his forehead, and a few people were checking him out. When he realized people were looking at him, he ducked his head and his shoulders curled forward. He looked like he wanted to fade into the background, to not be noticed. The poor boy, he was attractive, but probably too self conscious to realize it. Anna wondered if he would be the one to move to an easier specialty, since he would probably doubt his skills as a surgeon. The girl Anna had yet to meet shoved her hands in the pockets of her lab coat and began walking again. Her hair was in a tight bun, and her blue eyes darted around the room. Nervous. The poor girl was nervous. Letting it show was only marking her as a weakling. It was only making everyone think she would drop out. After all, if she was this nervous now, how nervous would she get when she had to cut someone open? Despite her darting eyes and nervousness, she had a stubborn look on her face, like she was going to do everything she could do to get where she wanted to be. Belle quickly matched her pace, fighting to pull ahead without running.

"Maybe she got the name sarcastically. Maybe she's really nice," the nervous girl said. Belle snorted and rolled her eyes, falling back to walk beside Anna. "Let me guess. You're the model?" the girl shot Belle a look and she smirked, her eyes rolling again. The girl walked up to Samson, and held out her hand. "I'm Jane Dawkins, but everyone just calls me Jane."

Samson looked her up and down before she turned to the others and did the same. "I have five rules. Memorize them. Rule 1: Don't bother sucking up. I already hate you. That's not going to change. Trauma protocol, phone lists, pagers. Nurses will page you. You answer every page at a run. A run, that's rule 2. Your first shift starts now and last 48 hours. You're interns, grunts, nobodies, bottom of the surgical food chain. Run labs, write orders, work every second and night until you drop and don't complain. On call rooms, attendings hog them; sleep when you can, where you can. Which brings me to rule 3: If I'm sleeping don't wake me unless your patient is actually dying. Rule 4: The dying patient better not be dead when I get there. Not only would you have killed someone, you would have woken me for no good reason. Are we clear?" Anna glanced at the others, all looking as terrified and nervous as she felt.

"You said five rules. That was four," Samson sized her up, making Anna shift uncomfortably.

"Alright, Summers. Rule 5: When I move, you move," her pager beeped, and before they could speak, she had started jogging down the hall.

* * *

When Adam Kohl walked into the room her and the rest of the interns were in, Anna thought she was going to have a heart attack. Anna had seen pictures of him, nearly ever med student had, but to see him in person was different. His long hair tied back, his dark blue eyes shining with kindness. He may have been a cardio god, but standing in that room, he looked like the god of attractive males. He glanced at the chart then looked up at Belle. "Doctor...?" Belle's eyes widened.

"Doctor Belle Azeri, sir!"

"Right, well Doctor Azeri, I want you to get the works done on this patient. We need to find out why she's seizing," Belle nodded dumbly, and Adam left the room. "Summers, you take her up for a head CT. She's your responsibility now," Samson called, following Adam out of the room. The rest of the interns quickly followed her to receive orders, and Belle dashed out to start lab work.

* * *

"The Nazi hates me," Jane whined, sitting down with the other interns for lunch. The bonde boy, who introduced himself as Kristoff, laughed.

"That's nothing! Kohl hates me. As in Adam Kohl," Jane rolled her eyes at him, and opened her mouth to reply when Belle slammed her textbook shut.

"Did you know Anna is inbred?" she asked. Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"It's not uncommon for people to have doctors as parents," Belle shook her head. "No, she's royally inbred. He mother is Celia Summers," Jane's fork hit her tray and her jaw fell open.

"The Celia Summmers?" she questioned. Belle nodded.

"Who's Celia Summers?" Kristoff asked, his forehead wrinkled in thought. The girls turned to him, eyes wide.

"First big woman surgeon, she practically invented th-" Belle cut her off.

"She is a living legend, Kristoff. And we're studying with her daughter. God I would kill to be Anna, I mean Cel-" Kristoff cut her off as Anna flopped into the chair at the end of the table.

"I got lost. With a patient. Who wouldn't shut up about me getting lost. If I didn't want this job so bad I would have kill..." she fell silent as Adam Kohl walked over.

"Good afternoon. I'm sure you're all aware that one of you will be in surgery today," everyone sat up a little straighter at the mention of surgery. "Now, we pick the intern who shows the most promise for this surgery. And that is why I'm proud to announce Kristoff Patzer will be scrubbing in with me this afternoon," he patted Kristoff's shoulder and walked away. Belle scowled and returned to her book, while the rest of the interns finished their lunch in silence.

* * *

Chart in hand, Anna dashed out of the room, in search of someone who could help her. Pushing open a door, she ran head first into Samson. "What the hell happened to you?" she asked taking a step back, to look at the nervous intern.

"Parents have questions. Who do I get to talk to them?" she squeaked.

"Um, not me. Uh, the new attending, Doctor Arendelle, is on the case, get her," Anna nodded and headed in the direction she had been pointed in. Catching sight of the new attending she did a double take. Platinum blonde hair tied up in a tight bun, a lab coat hanging off her small frame. Dark blue scrubs that brought out the light blue and greys in her eyes. Dark red lipstick, that only last night Anna had smudged on her face. Adam Kohl may have been a god of attractive males, but Elsa Arendelle was goddess of beauty, sex, and all things awkward. Elsa glanced up and caught sight of her, her eyes widening. A few seconds of eye contact and Anna turned red, causing a small smile to appear on the blondes mouth. The redhead turned and quickly walked the other way, and Elsa followed.

"Anna can I talk to you for a sec?" Anna tried to protest but Elsa grabbed her hand, dragging her into the stairwell.

"Doctor Arendelle," Anna's voice was firm, professional, and caused Elsa to flinch slightly.

"This morning it was Elsa..." she said.

"Dr. Arendelle, we should pretend that never happened," her lower lip caught between her teeth and Elsa's eyebrows shot up.

"Pretend what never happened? That you were sleeping with me last night? Or you throwing me out this morning? Both are fond memories I'd like to hold on to."

"No. No memories. We're not the girls in the bar anymore," Anna was firm, but Elsa smirked.

"I was drunk and good looking. You took advantage of me. And you'll do it again.Friday night I'm taking you out to dinner," Anna shook her head.

"No. I'm an intern you're an attending, this can't happen," Elsa shrugged and leaned forward, whispering in her ear.

"You'll want more. I'll see you Friday," and with that she took the chart from Anna's hands, and gracefully walked back into the hallway, like nothing had happened.

* * *

AN: incase anyone wants a character list...

Anna Summers as Meredith Grey

Hans Dann as Alex Karev

Kristoff Patzer as George O'Malley

Belle Azeri as Christina Yang

Jane Dawkins as Izzy Stevens

Megara Samson as Bailey "The Nazi"

Flynn as Mark "McSmoulder"

Elsa Arendelle as Derek Sheppard

Adam Kohl (Beast) as Preston Burke

SO if anyone is following my other shit, oops. I'm probably not updating one of them for a long while, I'm sorry to say.


	2. Coffee

Anna had known that being a surgeon all but killed you. But knowing that and living through it were two different things. By the time Friday rolled around, she was dead on her feet. As were the other interns. Kristoff and Jane had moved in with her, each taking a room on her mothers huge house, and it wasn't unusual to find them asleep at the kitchen table or sprawled out on the sofa, snoring. It was, however, unusual for her to get home and find the house empty. So when she got home on Friday night to find the house empty, she decided to sit on the sofa and watch a movie, hopefully falling asleep halfway through it. After changing into sweat pants and a Dartmouth sweatshirt she flopped down on the sofa and flicked on the tv. Just as she had settled down there was a sharp knock on the door. Anna ignored it, deciding that she was too tired to move. The person knocking on the door knocked again, harder this time. "Anna? Are you home?" she recognized the voice but had a hard time placing it. Deciding it would be best to see who it was, she got up and flung open the door. Standing on her porch was none other than Doctor Elsa Arendelle. "Good evening," she said, her mouth pulling up into a smile. Anna stared at her. Blue eyes, with slightly smudged makeup around them, lips painted bright red, pale face, blonde hair pulled into a messy braid and carelessly tossed over one shoulder. A modest skirt and a back tank top underneath a long grey coat. She was beautiful, and she wasn't even trying. "Anna, you're staring at me," she smirked down at the redhead who blushed.

"I... You're beautiful," her eyes travelled up the blondes long legs and upper body, finally meeting her eyes.

"So are you. But you're beautiful in sweatpants and a sweatshirt," Anna rolled her eyes and leaned against the door.

"Why are you here?" she asked, not bothering to create small talk any longer. Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"I believe we have plans," Anna's eyes widened.

"I forgot! Wait, no, I didn't even agree! Besides, I'm sorry to turn you down, but I'm too tired to have sex with you," the blonde grinned at the other girl who could have swore her heart skipped a beat.

"No sex. Let me take out to dinner."

"Elsa, I'm not dressed up. Besides, I might fall asleep on you," Elsa smirked at her again.

"Who cares what you look like? I think you're beautiful and I'd be honoured to take you out looking like that. If you're tired I could always buy you coffee."

"Elsa, I don't even like coffee."

"Well now you have to come with me."

"Because I don't like coffee?" Anna raised an eyebrow, sure that Elsa was just trying to coax her out of the house.

"Because you survived your first week as an intern and you don't like coffee," Anna sighed and stepped into her shoes before joining Elsa on the porch.

"Fine. I'll come with you," Elsa kissed her cheek.

"Told ya you would want more."

A greasy run down diner was not where Anna thought she was going to be dragged to. But it was. And for a tiny rundown diner, it served pretty good food. The pair didn't speak much though out dinner, but once they had finished, Anna ordered two coffees.

"I thought you didn't like coffee," Elsa said, raising an eyebrow as the waitress set the mugs down on the table. Anna attacked the sugar, pouring an absurd amount into her cup.

"The only way I can stand it is if it has a lot of sugar in it," Elsa laughed and sipped at her own drink.

"So, now comes the part of the evening where we have to talk," Anna stared into her mug, chewing on her lower lip.

"Well... I don't want to talk about me, so how about we talk about work?" Elsa shrugged.

"Sounds fine by me," she replied. And so they talked. They talked about work, about their co workers. They talked about horrible hospital food, and they talked about patients. The conversation flowed smoothing from one topic to the next, never strained or awkward and never becoming too dull. They talked until they finished their coffee. And soon after, Elsa found out that after a cup of coffee with a pile of sugar in it, Anna wasn't too tired to have sex with her.

* * *

"Did you hear her last night?" Jane hissed to Kristoff, pulling him back upstairs.

"How the hell could you not hear it? I didn't get to sleep for the longest time. All I could hear was the bed squeaking and her and some woman giggling," he groaned.

"So you don't know who it is?"

"Of course not! I got home after you did, and unlike you I really didn't care who it was. All I cared was that they were _way_ too loud," Kristoff pouted and Jane giggled, pushing past him to go down into the kitchen.

"Let's find out, whoever it is hasn't left yet," she pranced straight into the kitchen, closely followed by Kristoff, and nearly had a heart attack. Jane made a gasping noise, causing the everyone in the kitchen to look at her. "I mean, um, good morning, Dr. Arendelle," she gasped all but running for the coffee. "Good morning to you too, Dr. Azeri," she replied, smirking.

Kristoff glanced around the room for a moment, muttered out a good morning and vanished upstairs, leaving Jane wishing that she could do the same.

"I told you that you should leave before my house mates got up," Anna said, rolling her eyes at the older woman. She laughed in response, the kitchen filling up with the pleasant noise. A nice change from the normal moaning, groaning, and complaining that filled the kitchen every morning.

"Your house mates aren't a problem, Anna. You're the problem. You're the one who was loud enou-" Anna cut her off, loudly.

"Right, so moving on. This isn't a regular thing for us you understand that right?" Elsa's face fell, and Jane laughed.

"I hope it's not a regular thing, Kristoff and I would like to get some sleep, without hearing you two going at it," she finished making her coffee, and with a grin, left the kitchen. Both woman in the kitchen were bright red, and refusing to meet each others eyes.

"I... I Enjoyed talking to you last night Anna. Sex may not be a regular thing for us, but hopefully we can talk like that more," she looked down at her hands and stood. "I've got to get going. But I'll see you later, I suppose. Hopefully we can make plans to see each other again soon," Anna didn't reply and without a word, Elsa left.

* * *

Belle collapsed into an empty chair, her lunch tray clattering loudly onto the table, causing both Jane Kristoff and Hans to look at her, questioningly. "I'm with Arendelle today," she said, "and that woman is killing me. She's had me running around all day, I only managed to slip away for lunch after I said I was going to faint from hunger. I swear, she doesn't have a heart. And if by some chance she does, then it's frozen," she whined, in between bites of food.

"I wouldn't say that around Anna," Jane said, tossing what was left of her sandwich on her tray. Belle shrugged and continued eating, and Kristoff blushed looking down at his food.

"Why shouldn't we say that around Anna? I feel like I'm missing the joke here," Hans' eyes travelled over the faces of the others, as if the answer would be written there.

"Anna's sleeping with her," Kristoff mumbled. Jane reached over and smacked the side of his head, while Belle blew milk out of her nose, and Hans choked on a fry.

"You're kidding right?" he demanded leaning over the table. Jane shook her head.

"I wish I was. Jane and I heard them last night and when we got up she was in the kitchen drinking coffee and chatting to Anna. They're sleeping together, not dating, she should have left before we got up," Kristoff complained. Jane snorted.

"You left before they started teasing each other. I'll bet you $50 that they get together in the next month.," she said, leaning into the group. "You don't tease each other about house mates and how loud you were if there's not something more going on," Hans blinked and slouched into his seat.

"So, McDreamy is a lesbian," he ran a hand though his hair, smirking at the questioning glances of the others. "Some of the male interns are calling her McDreamy. I'm sure you can see why," Belle swallowed her lunch and stood up.

"I can see why, but I'm calling her McIcy. I don't care who she is sleeping with, her heart is _ice_," she dumped her tray and jogged out of the cafeteria. Seconds later her empty seat was taken by a certain redhead, who nobody could look at.

"Okay, so are you guy's going to tell me what's going on?" she demanded.

"Cats out of the bag. You're sleeping with an attending. Not just any attending, but Elsa Arendelle. Named McIcy Belle, about a minute ago," Hans laughed, and Anna hid her face in her hands.

"I slept with her before I knew she was an attending. Hell, I slept with her before I knew her name. She was a one night stand that turned out to work with me and last night was just an accident," she groaned. Hans rolled his eyes and stood up, and headed for the exit, closely followed by Kristoff.

"Sure it was, Anna. Whatever helps you sleep," Jane said, before she too left the cafeteria.

* * *

"I like the new interns," Adam said, hopping into line next to Elsa. She hummed in agreement, and Adam raised an eyebrow. "They're good at what they do. And they seem to be good people. Azeri was very kind to me after observing one of my surgeries. She's attractive too. Nearly as attractive as Summers," he smirked as Elsa's mouth curved into a smile.

"Summers is pretty beautiful," she said, absentmindedly biting her lip. Adam laughed.

"So it's true. You two are together," Elsa nearly gave herself whiplash turning to face him.

"What?! Where did you hear that?" he face softened a little, "It isn't true," Adam raised an eyebrow.

"Azeri told me that she heard you two were sleeping together," Elsa sighed in relief.

"Yeah, well we did sleep together. Twice. But that's all," she stared straight ahead and Adam patted her shoulder.

"She reject you?" Elsa nodded.

"She shuts me down every time I even mention a relationship. Plus, she says that us sleeping together will not be a normal thing," she mumbled.

"She'll come around eventually. Just respect her wishes, and don't give up," Elsa nodded again and ordered two coffees, one with an absurd amount of sugar in it. "Who's that for?" Adam asked, an eyebrow raised. Elsa grinned at him.

"I'm not giving up," was all he got in reply.

* * *

"Hey you," the blonde woman said, falling into step beside Anna.

"Hello Dr. Arendelle," she replied.

"Back to Dr. Arendelle? Just a few hours ago I was Elsa," she grinned at the her and held out a coffee. "If I give you this will I be Elsa again?" Anna eyed the coffee for a moment.

"How much sugar?"

"7 spoonfuls," Anna grinned and took it.

"Thanks Elsa. But um... This is just coffee, alright?"

"Just coffee," she agreed, watching as Anna took a sip.

"Good. I don't want you thinking that we can be more than friends," Elsa nodded in understatement.

"Right. Well friends sometimes go out to dinner, so how about we go get something to eat a little later tonight?"

"Can't. I'm working," she replied. Elsa sighed.

"How about I bring you another coffee around dinner then walk you to the cafeteria?" Anna bit her lip then nodded.

"Alright. Just coffee and just something to eat," Elsa nodded and with a little wave ducked into her patient's room. Once the door shut behind her Anna started muttering to herself. "Too bad nothing is 'Just' anything when it comes to you," she continued down the hallway, nearly running into Hans who pulled her into a supply closet. "Hans, let me go," she demanded. Hans shook his head.

"No. I've got a big problem with you Summers. See, you're sleeping with an attending," Anna narrowed her eyes, "I think you're doing it to get ahead. So she'll favour you. Although I don't know what makes you think you need it! Your mother is Celia Summers, god knows that puts you ahead of all of us already!" his mouth curled into a snarl and Anna shank back against the wall. "I'm shocked you haven't asked her to come in here and put in a good word for you. I'm sure she would love to do that, I heard that her and the Chief were quite friendly in their early days here. Of course that puts you ahead even more. Why are you even trying, you cou-" he broke off when a nurse opened the door. Her eyes darted between the two of them and she mumbled and apology, stepping out of the closet. Anna grabbed the door and followed her telling her that they had just finished up in there, and that she hadn't interrupted anything. Has glared at the nurse, pushing her aside as he stalked off, taking great care to go the opposite way that Anna had gone.

* * *

Jane, Kristoff and Belle were sprawled out on empty hospital beds in an empty hallway, all with their noses buried in textbooks and notes. A comfortable silence filled the air around them as they studied, broken only when Kristoff's thoughts grew too loud for him to keep to himself. "Anna and Elsa... Do you think she's doing it so she'll be favoured?" Jane glanced up at him, a thoughtful look on her face. Belle snorted, not even looking up from her book.

"Of course she is," Belle said. "Why else would she be jumping into bed with her the first week here? But I have to admit, she has a good thing going for her. If the entire hospital doesn't find out," Jane and Kristoff sent her questioning looks and she glanced up from her book. "What?! It's not like you two never had that one kid in your med class that slept with a professor to get ahead."

"Was that kid you, Belle?" Jane smirked, as Belle squirmed.

"What, no of course not," her pager beeped and she jumped up. "That was The Nazi. I gotta go," she ran off, and Kristoff looked at Jane, looking vaguely troubled.

"It makes me sick to think that Anna would sleep with an attending to get ahead. I mean she was so kind letting us move in with her, it just seems a lot unlike her," Jane shrugged and returned to her book.

"People do a lot of things to gain advantages, Kris."

* * *

A ridiculously tall man, with ridiculously broad shoulders, and a ridiculous name, paced his office. A tall blonde woman was calmly sitting on the chair in front of his desk, her hands calmly folded in her lap, as she waited for the man to collect himself. "Have you seen her mother?" he asked, finally sitting at his desk. The woman shook her head.

"No. I never even realized it until one of the interns, I think it was Hans, told me. He didn't even tell me politely. He was mocking her. 'She probably gone to call her mommy so she can get a good word in with the chief,'" she quoted. The man groaned and put his head in hands.

"Well I can deal with Anna Summers but I'm not so sure about Celia," he rubbed his hands over his eyes. "Elsa, can you please tell me if you hear anything about Celia? It would really mean the world to me," he looked up, his eyes pleading. Elsa nodded.

"If that is what you would like, Oaken, then of course I can do that. But I'm not going around and questioning her about it, I do hope you realize this," Oaken nodded.

"I wouldn't ask that of you. But if she says anything, please, tell me."

* * *

Belle sat behind a computer, her head resting in her palm, her eyes glazing over. She glanced at her watch and groaned. There was another 5 hours on her shift and all she wanted to do was sleep. But of course, she couldn't. Adam Kohl had woken her every goddamn time she had closed her eyes. Not that she minded, he had woken her for a few good reasons. Like to observe that Coronary Artery Bypass he had just preformed. A hand on her shoulder caused her to jump and forget everything she had just ben thinking  
"Woah, woah, it's just me," she looked up to see none other than Adam, standing beside her. "I brought you a coffee. I know I woke you up when I told you about that surgery and I wanted to make it up to you somehow," she smiled and took the coffee from him.

"Thank you Dr. Kohl."

"Please, just call me Adam," his pager beeped and he quickly glanced down at it. "Ah, duty calls. I'll page you if I need anything, Belle," she watched as he ran off, and with a smile, she took a sip of her coffee.


	3. Knowledge

Name tags got updated once a year. So when the box of name tags arrived in Oaken's office and he realized that they said things like Dr. Megara and Dr. Elsa, he was reasonably frustrated. When he looked into it, asking for the company to fix the mistake, he found out that during one of his late nights he had made the mistake and asked for them to have the first name written on it. This of course, only frustrated him more.  
"There has been an accident," he said, looking down at his surgeons, who's eyes widened in fear. "The new name tags do not have your last name on them. Instead they have your first name," Oaken watched the surgeons as they turned to each other and whispered.  
"So what does this mean?" one of them asked. Oaken let out a long sigh.  
"It means that you will be addressed as Doctor Elsa, Doctor Megara, Doctor Adam and so on. There were a few outraged cries, a few people groaning, and quite a bit of muttering. A few people began handing out name tags and with a good deal of grumbling they pinned them to their lab coats.  
"Well on the bright side at least they gave us name tags," Jane said, adjusting her coat so the tag as clearly visible on her chest. Hans snorted.  
"I did not become a doctor to be called Doctor Hans," he muttered.  
"Yes, because Doctor Dann sounds so much better," Kristoff grinned. "Personally I think that out patients will see us as people and not just Doctors. Besides, Doctor Kristoff doesn't sound too bad." Belle rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, effectively covering up her name tag.  
"As stupid as Doctor Belle sounds, I'll have to deal with it. Adam has some post ops he needs me to check on," Hans smirked at her.  
"Since when is he Adam to you?" he asked.  
Anna spoke before Belle had a chance. "Since about three minutes ago when he was supposed to be addressed as Doctor Adam," the smirk fell off of Hans' face, and Belle touched Anna's elbow in thanks. A quick smile passed between the two, and Elsa came up behind them.  
"Dr. Anna, I believe you'll be working with me today," she said, resting a hand on Anna's shoulder. The others exchanged a glance, and watched as Elsa guided Anna away from them.  
"She is so totally sleeping with her to get ahead," Belle said. The others nodded in agreement, before running off to their own duties

* * *

"What was that about?" Anna demanded, jerking away from Elsa's hand.  
"What was what about?" she asked, shoving her hand into her pocket.  
"The shoulder touching thing!" Anna darted her eyes around, to see if anybody was close to them. "They already think I'm sleeping with you to get ahead," she hissed. Elsa's eyebrows shot up.  
"That's not the case is it?" she asked, leaning closer to Anna.  
"No, of course not! I... You're good, okay?" Elsa turned red, but managed to laugh.  
"If you go out with me my skills will be at your disposal?" Anna shook her head, stepping away from Elsa.  
"No. It won't happen again. And we will not go out," her tone was final, and Elsa sighed loudly.  
"Alright. Let's go check on the patient then," she grabbed a chart from a nurse ans walked straight into a room, with Anna right behind her. "Good morning, Miss. Mckee," she smiled at the elderly woman on the bed.  
"Good morning to you too, Dr. Arendelle," she replied.  
"Actually, new protocol says I'm Dr. Elsa," she smiled at the woman who nodded.  
"And who's your friend here?" she asked.  
"This is Dr. Anna, an intern here who is very interested in your memory loss," Elsa replied. Anna froze the smile falling off of her face. Memory loss could be a number of things, but given the woman's age and the symptoms listed on her chart, it could very easily be Alzheimer's. Quickly giving her head a shake she told herself that personal life could not get in the way of work. "So, Dr. Anna, what do you think we should do first?" Elsa asked. Anna cleared her throat and looked down at the chart.  
"Confusion, irritability, mood swings, memory loss," she read out, nodding slowly, "I think we need to run some behavioural and thinking tests followed by a brain scan," Elsa nodded at her in approval.  
"Good, now I believe you're capable of running these tests?" Anna forced a bight smile and shook her head.  
"I wish I could but I need to speak to Dr. Oaken," she said, holding the chart out to Elsa, who nodded and took it. Before anything else could be said, she turned around an walked out. A few minutes later she found herself at the Oaken's door. Taking a deep breath she gently knocked on the door.  
"Come on in," he called. Slowly she entered the room, closing the door behind her. "Anna Summers, what a pleasure to see you," he chose his words carefully and she gave him a slow nervous smile.  
"Doctor Oaken," she replied walking into the room and resting her hands on the back of the chair in front of his desk. He gestured for her to sit but she remained standing. "I uh, need to be going. But I wanted to know if it would be possible for me to take today off. I just have a thing I need to take care of."  
"A thing?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.  
"A family thing," she quickly clarified.  
"Is your mother alright? It's been quite sometime since I heard from her."  
Anna ignored the question. "So can I have the day off?" Oaken smiled and nodded.  
"Yes of course! Give your cases to Doctor Kristoff and you'll be free," Anna thanked him quickly and all but ran out. Quickly gathering her charts she found Kristoff and added them to his own pile.  
"Kris I need you to take these for me."  
"Why?"  
"Because I have to go," she answered.  
"Go where?" he asked flipping through the charts.  
"Family thing. I talked to Oaken and he told me I can go deal with it."  
"Wait, what? Is everything okay?" Anna brushed him off with a wave.  
"Everything is fine. So will you take the cases?"  
"Yeah of course, but if something is wrong you can always talk to me," her back was too him and she was already walking away.  
"Thanks!" she called over her shoulder. Kristoff turned back to the pile of charts in his hands and groaned.  
"What's the problem, boy?" Megara barked at his shoulder, causing him to jump.  
"N-nothing! I mean, Oaken gave Dr. Anna permission to leave for a family thing and I got all of her cases," he responded nervously. Megara rolled her eyes and added another three charts to his stack.  
"Guess you've got a lot of work to do today," she said, before walking away. Kristoff groaned and set his stack of charts down on a counter and buried his face in his hands.  
"Bad day?" a nurse asked.  
"That doesn't begin to cover it."

* * *

"Miss Summers. What a pleasure to finally see you," the nurse was glaring at her and Anna shifted uncomfortably. The scrawny woman crossed her arms over her chest and continued to glare up at her, eyes demanding an explanation.  
"I'm a surgeon, I'm busy I can't come every time my mother does something weird," she muttered, moving her arms to hug herself.  
"Miss Summers, people hardly live seven years after they are diagnosed and your mother is getting worse, fast," Anna sighed, and let the nurse lead her to her mother's room.  
"Look, I want to be here as much as I can, but I am a very busy person and I can't help it if I can't be there all the time," the nurse rolled her eyes and opened the door to her mother's room for her.  
"That's what they all say," Anna walked into the room, letting the door shut behind her, muttering under her breath.  
"Anna!" her head snapped up, her gaze fell on the ageing woman in front of her. Thoughts of angry nurses and just what she would like to do to them fell out of her mind as she studied the woman. She had inherited her green eyes, her calm steady surgeons hands.  
"Mother," she said hoarsely, sliding into an empty chair across from her mother. She had also inherited her mother's hair that looked red in some lights, and strawberry blonde in others. But where Anna's hair was still colourful, her mother's was turning grey. A physical sign of how old she was getting. Her mother's hair was piled up in a tight bun, they way Anna had gown up seeing it. The only difference was that now that her mother couldn't remember things, a lot of the hair came loose. To most people, it was a small thing, something that could easily happen to anyone, but to Anna it was heart breaking. Her mother had insisted that her hair needed to be tied up so almost none of it would come loose, since she couldn't have loose hair in the OR.  
"What are you doing here, Anna? You need to go home! I have a surgery in ten minutes and I can't have a 5 year old running around the hospital," her mother looked down at her hands, which started shaking. She leaned forward, and started pushing things around on the coffee table. "Anna, did you move my charts again? I told you, you can't do that! You'll kill someone one day!" Anna flinched at her mother's words but responded calmly.  
"Mom, you're not that the hospital and I haven't taken your charts. I'm a doctor, a surgeon, I haven't killed anyone," her mother let out a cold laugh.  
"Don't be absurd, Anna. You're too young to be a surgeon, and you don't have the skills to become one even if you were old enough," she barked.  
"Mother, I graduated from Dartmouth, I'm an intern at Seattle Grace. I am old enough to be a surgeon," her hands were clenched in her lap, and she forced a smile. Her mother scowled as she continued.  
"Dartmouth? Anna if you're going to be silly you can at least say you went to a good college. Now please just go stand over there and stay out of the way until someone can deal with you," she pointed to the door and Anna sighed.  
"Yes mother," she breathed, standing up. Her mother went back to pushing things around on the table, and Anna left the room. The nurse looked up at her hopefully, but Anna shook her head. "She thinks I'm five and she's still a surgeon," the nurse sighed.  
"That's only to be expected, after all she do-"  
"I know," she interrupted the nurse who went back to glaring at her. "I'm a doctor, I know," Anna sighed, and got into her car, heading home. She knew. She was the only one to know. Celia Summers had Alzheimer's and Anna was the only one who knew.

* * *

"So where did you say Anna was?" Belle set her book down and fixed Kristoff with an intense gaze.  
"I don't know where. She just gave me her cases and told me she had a family thing," he replied, looking into his food.  
"A family thing, I bet she's off with her attending, doing something to get ahead," Hans said slyly. Jane rolled her eyes and kicked him under the table.  
"She isn't. I've been working with Elsa all day," Kristoff said.  
Belle slumped in her chair. "So she really had to leave. I'm just jealous I didn't get her cases," she muttered, causing Jane to kick her too.  
"What's wrong with you people? Clearly something happened and Anna had to leave. Instead of saying she off fucking attendings or getting jealous because you didn't get her cases, you should be concerned that something bad happened. She is our friend."  
Belle straightened. "Wait you don't think something bad happened to her mother do you? I was hoping I would get a chance to meet her before she dies or something."  
Jane put her head in her hands, sighing loudly. "You're all hopeless."


End file.
